Don't You Know I Love You?
by BrittzandTana
Summary: It's hard to fake a lesbian relationship with your best friend when you're not even sure that you're really faking it. And Amy would know first hand, even though she has no idea what she's supposed to do about it. KARMY FANFICTION! KARMA/AMY ENDGAME! M FOR MILD SEX! AU!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there! Man, I'm insane! I have no time for more stories, and yet here I am, posting the first chapter of my first Karmy fic :D**

**For those who don't know me, I'm Tana! I'm a crazy lesbian who apparently cannot resist writing fanfiction over my many lesbian ships. :) This story is obviously a Karma and Amy fic from Faking It on MTV :P**

**Again, for those of you who don't know me and don't know how I work, here are some things you need to know!**

**Italics are thoughts and flashbacks.**

**Bold is texts and emails and other electronic things.**

**The story is in 3rd person the whole time, although it's not omniscient. It's mostly focused on Amy's perspective, but on the rare occasion that I do switch up the perspective, it'll be indicated by a clear "_KARMA_" or _"SHANE"_ and such. Anything that was not specifically indicated at the start of a chapter is Amy's perspective. At any given moment, I am at least one chapter ahead of what I've posted as far as my writing. So, while I do take suggestions for the story, I cannot promise that all of them can be inserted into the story.**

**I give a shoutout every 50 reviews. 50th reviewer gets a shoutout, 100th, 150th... etc etc :) While I do appreciate reviews and feedback very much, my update speed does not in any way correlate with how many reviews I've received on the latest chapter. I hate it when people delay updates for reviews :(**

**I really would like feedback on this first chapter, because I want to know if you all think it's going to be good. Speaking of the beginning of this story... it starts off sort of Canon, as far as major events. However, I changed some things, and after the second chapter, this story will take a different direction than the show, or at least I assume, since we haven't gotten more than three episodes, which is sort of what my first two chapter span. :P**

**Sooo without further ado, the first chapter of Don't You Know I Love You!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Faking It!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Amy fell onto her bed, exasperated, and suppressed a sigh. Earlier that day, she would've said that the previous day would've been the strangest day of her life. Yeah, the day that she and Karma got invited to the biggest party of the year, hostest by the most popular guys in school, and then got "outed" as a lesbian couple, even if they weren't really lesbians.

Today though, oh, today was much weirder. First of all, the fact that _everyone_ suddenly thought that Amy and Karma were a dating lesbian couple is crazy. How could news like that spread across a school over night? Second of all, the fact that Karma wanted them to fake this relationship in order for her to be popular is insane. Well, Amy had always known that Karma wanted to be noticed, but that she would go this far? No way, that was crazy.

It get's weirder still, though. The weirdest part isn't even that Amy _agreed_ to fake this lesbian thing, no that isn't even the weirdest. The weirdest is how she so easily pulled Karma up to her for a _long_ lasting kiss in front of all of those people during the homecoming speeches.

Not to mention, the kiss had brought up some confusing feelings for Amy, feelings that Karma was likely not experiencing. No, she had Liam to occupy all of her feelings. Meanwhile, Amy was over here with only her best friend. And at school, that best friend had to become her significant other now. Plus, she had Lauren on her back now, too. Basically, while everything was going _great_ for Karma, things weren't going necessarily as great for Amy.

Her phone started ringing, and Amy picked it up without looking at the caller ID. It was a natural instinct to her, because only Karma had her number and only Karma called her. Simple as that.

"Yeah?" she said into the phone lamely.

"Guess who got another kiss from Liam today after school?" Karma asked excitedly, her voice sounding just as chipper as ever. If she were talking about anything else, Amy might have smiled at how happy she sounded. But talking about Liam? She couldn't really care less.

"I'm gonna go with you?" Amy pretended to guess, rolling her eyes as she rolled over on her comfy bed. Already the stress of the day was threatening to take her under the influence of sleep.

"Yep! Oh my gosh, it was so perfect! His lips are like—"

"I know, Karma, you were talking about them all day, remember?" Amy reminded her best friend, her annoyance showing through in her voice.

Karma sighed. "I thought we got past this fighting stuff?"

"I'm not fighting with you Karma, I would just really rather not hear all the details about you and Liam… _again_," Amy argued, shaking her head even though Karma couldn't see her.

"I think I've figured out the problem," Karma decided. "You're upset because you don't have a boy to have in secret."

"I'm sure that's it," Amy agreed, sounding just as bored with the conversation as she actually felt.

Karma huffed. "I'm just trying to help. I don't know what your problem is today, but you need to fix it, because tomorrow have to be all cute and in love again, alright?"

"Alright," Amy answered, sighing. "I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed. Night."

"Goodnight! I'll call you in the morning!" Karma exclaimed, her voice happy again. Amy couldn't help but smile. Karma always announced that she would be calling in the morning, even though it was routine and Amy already _knew_ that she would be calling in the morning.

Amy wrapped herself in her blankets and let her head sink into her pillow. She let the stress of the day fall off of her shoulders and closed her eyes. Tomorrow would be a new day, though probably an even weirder one.

Amy woke up to the sound of her phone ringing, like normal. She smiled, because talking to Karma in the morning always helped her wake up quicker. She answered the phone immediately. "What time is it?" she asked, like usual.

"The same time it always is when we wake up," Karma answered. "Get up! We can't be late, we have obligations to fulfill!"

"Obligations?"

"Homecoming queen obligations? We can't be late to school, we're all anyone is talking about there!"

Amy tried not to roll her eyes as she dragged herself out of bed. "Don't worry, I'm up, and we won't miss fulfilling any of our homecoming queen obligations," she promised.

Homecoming queen obligations filled the next two days, which meant handholding and being as cute as ever. Homecoming itself was just around the corner though. Amy refrained from mentioning it to her conservative mother, who would want to hear all about it. All she had to do was keep Lauren off of her back during the dance, and everything should be fine.

Karma, however, told her parents about their "relationship", which just complicated things. It wasn't like they were going to tell Amy's parents though, they were way too sweet for that, even if they were a little be creepy. Still, Amy had no idea that Karma was going to tell her _parents_!

The more Amy thought about it, though, the more she realized that for this whole popularity thing to actually work, they were going to have to keep up this ruse for the rest of high school. Without being lesbians, they were nothing, and Karma couldn't deal with that. And as her best friend, Amy just wanted Karma to be happy.

Homecoming finally arrived, and Amy and Karma met up at school, both dressed up. Karma, though, was wearing a gorgeous dress, and Amy was wearing leggings and a gold top.

The dance was pretty boring honestly. Everyone danced, and Amy and Karma danced while Karma was just staring at Liam and Amy was wishing she could go home. It was kind of cool getting to be a homecoming queen, that was until her _mom_ showed up and saw them together.

She was a little freaked out… or more like a lot. She practically passed out, and Amy literally debated on whether or not to go to her house or Karma's. She finally decided to just go home, because if she went to Karma's, her mom would probably get more concerned.

Once homecoming was finally over, Amy hoped that things could finally start to return to normal, when they weren't always the center of attention.

That night though, about an hour after homecoming, Karma called her. "Hey!"

"Hey," Amy answered. Neither of them said anything for a second, and Amy guessed what Karma wanted to talk about. "How did your plan go with Liam?"

Karma had been planning to have sex with Liam that night, and while Amy wasn't really for the idea, she didn't have much room to be against it either. It wasn't like she and Karma were actually dating. "It didn't." Her voice came out in a depressed tone, and Amy frowned despite the relief she felt. "He was only into it because he really wanted to have sex with a lesbian. Apparently it's every guy's dream? But yeah, it didn't happen."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Karma. At least you know that whenever you do have your first time, it'll be more special than that," Amy tried.

"Yeah," Karma agreed. They were silent for a moment, and Amy had a feeling that Karma was cooking up a plan in her mind. "Wait. I have an idea."

Amy bit her lip. "What?"

"If I want my first time with Liam to be special… then I just have to make sure that he falls in love with me!"

Amy tried not to choke. She wasn't sure why she hated that Karma wanted to get with Liam, but she did, and she didn't seem to have any control over it. "Karma—"

"Amy?" Amy's mom asked, walking into her bedroom. "I need to talk to you."

"Amy?" Karma asked on the other side of the phone.

Amy blinked. "Uh, I'll call you later, Karma." She hung up and looked up at her mom, waiting for her to talk. She didn't know exactly what they were going to talk about, just that it had to do with her being a "lesbian" and "dating" Karma and how it was a sin or something like that. "Yeah, mom?"

"Look, I understand that you go to a very liberal school… and from what I saw tonight, there are a lot of homosexuals there," she started, talking in her slow, Texas accent. "So I'm not going to blame you or myself for what happened to you. I will respect the fact that this is out of our control and that you have no choice but to be this way now, but I want you to know that it's not your fault, or my fault, that you turned out this way. It's the fault of that school you go to, and I'll be having a talk with the principal as soon as possible."

Amy had no idea what to say. "Uh," she started. Her mom thought it was the school's fault that she was a lesbian? "Okay?"

"Okay. Also, I understand that the twisted ways of that school have permanently messed you up, but if you want to have a _sleepover_ with Karma, it'll have to be at her house," her mom said hesitantly.

Amy swallowed thickly. "Okay, mom."

Her mom nodded awkwardly, before turning and leaving the room. Amy blinked, shaking her head and rolling over on her bed. This was all too weird, too strange. Sighing, she raised her phone in front of her face and dialed Karma's number.

"Hey, what happened?" Karma asked, her voice sounding concerned, which made Amy smile a little bit.

"Oh, my mom needed to have the lesbian talk with me. No big deal," Amy said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Amy, I really am sorry for getting you in this mess," Karma apologized. Even though Amy _knew_ that Karma really was sorry, she knew that it didn't change anything. They couldn't just slip back into the straight world unnoticed, especially not after Amy's mom found out. It would be way too confusing for her.

"I know," Amy answered, nodding even though Karma couldn't see her. "But Karma… how are we ever going to get out of this again? I mean, there's not a single person at school or at home who _doesn't_ think that we're lesbians."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Okay, look, is there really anything wrong with the fact that everyone thinks that we're gay?" Karma asked pointedly.

"Uh, maybe the fact that we can't date guys?" Amy asked.

"Sure we can," Karma answered. "Just do what I did. Once you like a guy, just tell him that we have an _open_ relationship and whatever happens between you two stays only between you too. It's just not exclusive."

_So that's how she gets away with it._ "I guess I could do that," Amy answered, although she didn't think she would be able to manage it.

"You should try. I feel like you're not getting anything out of this," Karma said, and Amy could hear the frown in her voice.

"Yeah," Amy said weakly, before adding stronger, "yeah, okay."

Maybe this could all feel a little more normal if she was with a guy in the background.

Maybe.

* * *

**Chapters will usually be around 2k words like this one... but omg did you like it?**

**Please let me know in a quick lil review, or a PM :3 Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana! If you tweet me that you read this, I will follow you back :D I need to follow more Karmy shippers anyway!**

**Oh btw, my longer A/N is usually the one down here, but I had some things to say up there, clearly. :P Down here I'll usually add rambling or funny stories and such. However right now, I need to be in bed, so I'm going to post this real quickly and then sleep lol bc school tomorrow and ew yeah so :P**

**Goodnight lovelies! Please review or let me know your thoughts on the first chapter :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Omgg I woke up this morning with 35 new emails from Fanfiction, and it made my day! Absolutely love that you all already like this story! Hopefully this chapter will pull you in even more :) I appreciate all of the reviews and favs and follows! Thank you all so much for reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Faking It!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

"Ooh, he's cute," Karma tried, pointing cross the hallway.

"Talk quieter, or everyone will hear you and your whole plan will fall apart," Amy answered, her voice coming across clearly bored. Karma huffed.

"Amy, I thought you said that you were going to try it out?" she asked.

"Yeah, well, no one is appealing to me," Amy said dryly, closing her locker.

"C'mon, Amy, there are so many hot guys here. Of course, none of them are as hot as Liam, but they'll do. You just have to _try_," Karma insisted. For the last couple of days, Karma had been pushing and pushing for Amy to go ahead and try out the secret dating thing, but Amy had conflicting feelings about the concept. On one hand, it felt like cheating, and on the other, it felt like it could actually be a pretty good distraction.

"Yeah well, guess what. Everyone here thinks I'm a raging lesbian, so I guess I can't really just walk up to one of them and start flirting," Amy snapped, turning and walking down the hall.

"Amy!" Karma called, but the blonde was already around the corner. Shaking her head, Amy went into the nearest classroom. She dropped her stuff onto one of the desks and groaned, running her hand through her hair. She felt so confused, and she had no idea why.

The classroom door swung open, revealing one of the tall, attractive guys that Karma had been pointing out. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Amy insisted, waving her hand.

"Are you sure? You look pretty stressed out," he said. Amy looked up at the guy, trying to figure out who he was. She couldn't recall his name, and she felt sort of bad about it, considering that everyone in the school knew her name now. He was pretty attractive, although he was wearing sort of nerdy glasses.

"I'm Amy," she said, even though he probably already knew that, just to change the topic of conversation.

"Oliver," he returned, smiling and nodding. "Anyway, are you okay?"

Amy pursed her lips. "I'm fine, really."

"You mad at your girlfriend?"

"Really, I'm okay. Just like you said, a little stressed out. It's hard to suddenly be one of the most popular people in school. I mean, no one knew who I was, and now everyone does," Amy rambled, before cursing herself for saying anything at all. She didn't even know this guy.

"Well, I knew who you were. I mean, I noticed you," Oliver told her, shrugging. "I always thought that you were super pretty. I mean, you are."

Amy gave him a small smile, and then a few strange thoughts went through her mind. First, she questioned whether or not it would do her any good to try to make Oliver her secret boyfriend. She really needed a legit reason to distract herself from her conflicting thoughts and from Karma and their fake relationship. On the other hand, she felt like dating a guy secretly wouldn't be a good idea at all, but she couldn't pinpoint a direct reason why.

Then, without thinking, she did a terribly crazy thing. She grabbed Oliver's face in between her hands and pulled his lips onto hers. He didn't really move his lips, and neither did she, for a whole few seconds. Then, just when he started to move his against hers, Amy pulled back and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm a mess. I shouldn't have done that."

"Uh, I—" Oliver tried to talk.

She shook her head. "No. That didn't happen, alright? Okay. I have to go. Bye." All in a matter of seconds, she grabbed her stuff and disappeared from the classroom, leaving a baffled Oliver behind her. Her palms were sweating, and she felt kind of like she was about to vomit.

"Hey, Amy! Where's Karma?" Shane asked casually, approaching the blonde.

"Um, I don't know," she answered, pushing past him and rushing away. She didn't stop moving until she was on the roof, where she was when Karma convinced her to pretend to be lesbians. She had no idea why she felt so screwed up, but she hated it.

_SHANE_

Confused by Amy's strange behavior, Shane just shook his head and continued down the hallway to find Karma. Apparently, the yearbook club hadn't gotten many photos of the homecoming queens at homecoming, and they were desperate to get some more. Shane was merely acting as the messenger, but he figured the topic would be better to approach with Karma, who seemed to love getting her picture taken anyway.

Finally, he caught a glimpse of her red hair down the hallway. He sped up in order to catch her, but then he saw her stop to talk to Liam. Hoping not to look too much like a creeper, he stopped casually by a poster for some school activity and pretended to read it. Really, though, he was watching the interaction between Karma and Liam. When she wasn't with Amy, Karma always seemed to be with Liam. Not that it was particularly weird, but Shane already knew that Liam wanted to have sex with Karma, and he had begun to become suspicious over Karma's intentions with Liam.

He noticed their faces get particularly close, and Liam was wearing the same look that came on his face when he was talking about sex. Alarms went off in Shane's head. _Bad, this is very bad. What will Amy think when she finds out that Karma is bisexual… and into Liam?_

He watched for another moment, to see how Karma acted. When she went to walk away, she gave Liam a smile that could only be described as flirty. There was definitely something going on between the two of them. And although it might hurt a bunch of people, Shane felt obligated to tell Amy about it.

Where had Amy been headed in such a rush? School was about to end, but she hadn't been headed toward any of the exits. She had been kind of stressed looking, so where would she be going?

He retraced his steps to where he'd run into Amy and then followed the direction she'd been going in. When he came to the door that led up to the roof, he had a pretty good feeling that that's where she was. He pushed open the door and headed up the stairs before any faculty could see him. He'd actually never been on the roof himself.

_AMY_

"If that's you, Karma, I don't want to talk to you," Amy called out, as soon as she heard the door on the roof open.

"Nope, it's just me," Shane called. Amy whipped her head around. What was he doing up here, and how did he find her? "I thought you might be up here. You looked pretty stressed out when I saw you in the hallway. Why are you mad at Karma?"

"I'm not," Amy answered, sighing and looking back out over the school grounds.

"Could've fooled me," he commented, taking a seat on the edge of the roof next to her. "Hey, can I tell you something I think you should know?"

"Go for it," Amy answered, half in her daze of thoughts.

"Alright well, I don't really know how to say this, so I'm just going to come right out with it… pun intended I guess," he muttered. "I think there's something going on between Karma and Liam."

Amy snapped her head to the left to look at Shane. Had he noticed it, and had many other people noticed as well? "What makes you say that?"

"It's the way she looks at him when he's giving her his sexy look," Shane admitted, frowning. "I'm really sorry, Amy."

"Don't worry about it," Amy muttered, looking down.

"Wait, did you know she was bisexual?" Shane asked, sounding surprised. "I mean, you don't seem very surprised by all of it."

Amy couldn't help but snort out a little laugh, and the next words she said came out without her really controlling them. "I _wish_ she was bisexual."

"No, really, Amy, she is. I'm sure you've seen the way she looks at Liam. It's definitely a little more sexual than a lesbian would look at a guy," Shane informed her.

Amy sighed. "No, Shane, I mean that she's straight."

"What? But you two are dating," he said, now sounding utterly confused and lost.

Amy met Shane's eyes with her own. "Look, I have to tell you something that is a really big secret, and you can't tell anyone."

"Gay Scout's honor," he promised, giving her a concerned look.

"Karma and I are faking being lesbians," Amy admitted, trying as hard as she could to keep her eye contact with Shane. She felt really ashamed about it all, faking to be gay in order to be popular.

"Wait a second, what?" Shane demanded.

Karma was definitely faking everything, but the question was, was Amy really faking anything at all?

More words that Amy hadn't even considered saying sort of just fell out of her mouth. "We're faking it all. Well, _Karma _is faking it. I'm not so sure about me."

Shane's expression turned hostile for a moment, but then he looked sympathetic. "Wait, can you just… like, explain this all to me?"

"Can we go get some coffee or something first?" Amy pleaded. It felt good to be able to talk to Shane about things, but she didn't really want to discuss everything here.

"Sure, let's go."

They left the school, since it was just about the end of the day anyway, and went to some small coffee shop that no one ever went to. Once they both had coffee and were sitting across from each other at a small table, Amy got ready to start talking.

"You see, when Lauren made that comment about the isle of Lesbos, and you and Liam invited us to your party, Karma really wanted to go. She really wanted to be popular. But we went, and we found out that you thought we were lesbians. I really didn't want to go along with it, but Karma wanted to be homecoming queen, and I'm her best friend. I had to make it happen for her. The kiss at the assembly was supposed to just be a way to sell it, but ever since then, I've been so confused. Like, every time she starts talking about her secret affair with Liam, I get so mad and jealous and—"

"Alright, calm down, sweetie," Shane insisted. "Slow down, you're going to hurt yourself."

Amy sighed. "At first, I thought I must just be jealous since she has a secret boyfriend and I don't have anything real. So I kissed this guy Oliver, but I didn't feel anything. I don't know why I didn't feel anything, I mean like, he's a cute guy and I'm a teenage girl, I should've at least felt a little flutter right? That's how it works in the movies and TV shows and in books. And I'm just so confused, because the other night, I woke up from a dream in which I was making out with Karma. I have no idea what any of it means, because I mean, I'm _not_ a lesbian. I can't be, I just—"

"Amy," Shane interrupted, "you can be a lesbian. And frankly, if you really are, which no offense, but I really think you are, then you have it pretty easy. Everyone already thinks that you're a lesbian, including your parents. All you would have to do would be tell Karma that you're really a lesbian, right?"

"The problem is right there though! I like to kiss Karma, and I get jealous when she's with Liam! What if I have real feelings for Karma? I can't keep up this ruse, but even more importantly, I can't tell Karma that I'm a lesbian, if I even am," Amy said, sighing and taking a drink of her coffee.

"Alright, look," Shane started, "I will help you through this, okay? I just need you to do something for me first."

"What?" Amy asked.

"Figure out if you're really a lesbian, and then start stressing about the 'what if's, okay? There's no point in stressing if you're not even gay. Just don't think about the consequences if you are gay. Think about how you _feel_, whether it's about Karma or another girl, or a guy. Okay?" Shane asked slowly.

Amy nodded. "Alright. I'll call you later, I guess."

"Alright, good. Hang in there, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Shane."

"Don't worry about it. But by the way, I can't believe you would fake your sexuality to be popular," he added teasingly.

Amy rolled her eyes, and couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. "That was all Karma, trust me. I have to go, before Lauren tells my mom that I'm doing something that I'm not. I'll see you later."

So she left the coffee shop, feeling little stronger and a little less confused.

All she had to do for now was answer one question.

Was she a lesbian?

Too bad it wasn't so simple.

* * *

**So this basically marks the end of the canon stuff. It's part of the reason I had to post the story now, before the next episode, because I didn't want anything else to happen in the show before I post the end of my canon stuff, ya know?**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know in a quick lil review :) If that's not your thing, you're welcome to PM me :) Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! Tweet me that you read this and I will follow you back! :D**

**So something funny for today, I live in Texas right? So besides the fact that I love the show Faking It, it is absolutely hilarious when they make fun of Texans omg XD I've lived in Texas for most of my life, but I'm not at all like the stereotypical Texan. I don't have much of an accent, I'm an atheist, I'm gay, I'm liberal... etc etc. So basically, it's like hilarious to watch them make fun of Texans XD I dunno, it's the little stuff like how they prayed before breakfast and I dunno I'm just always laughing during those parts like idek XD**

**Okay yeah sooooo please review my beautifuls :) Also, for any of my readers from other stories, I'm trying to work on my newest Dantana idea, and I'm also working on the next chapter of LMLY, but I'm also betaing two stories so I can't promise anything too fast regarding any of my stories!**

**Anyway, have a great day/night everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Agh I have so much inspiration to write this story lol. Sorry this chapter is a little short :S**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Faking It!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Amy headed straight home after her talk with Shane. She needed to think, and be alone. She needed to be away from Karma, and away from Shane and Liam and school and life. She needed to hole herself up in her bedroom and let her thoughts consume her. She had to do exactly what Shane had told her to do; she had to figure out if she was even a lesbian at all. Because maybe she was, and maybe she wasn't. And only she could tell herself that, right?

Amy walked into her bedroom to find Lauren taking more measurements. "Um, what are you doing?" Amy demanded. "We are not switching rooms anymore, Lauren. You don't have anything against me anymore. Get out."

"Well, I could tell the whole school that you're faking it," Lauren suggested.

"You really think they'll believe you? And anyway, take it up with Karma, I really don't care," Amy lied, pushing past Lauren and collapsing onto her bed. Lauren huffed and left the bedroom. Amy smirked, proud of herself, and pulled out her phone. She stared at it for a second, before setting it down again. She didn't have anyone to text besides Karma, and Amy was pretty sure that they were fighting right now, and therefore not talking.

So she took out her laptop and went to her favorite TV channel's website. She had some show catching up to do from homecoming night, and now felt like a perfect time to do so.

Honestly, Amy heard her phone ring and buzz more than a few times, but she deliberately ignored it. She didn't really feel like talking to Karma, and that was that. Her phone finally stayed silent after about half an hour, and she let herself relax and enjoy her TV show.

That was until a certain darker haired girl decided to make an appearance. There was a quiet knock on the door, and Amy assumed it was her mom. "Go away, mom!" she called.

"Not your mom," came Karma's careful voice. Amy huffed involuntary.

"What do you want?" Amy asked, raising her voice so that Karma could hear her.

"Can I come in?" Karma asked, sounding exasperated.

"I don't know, can you?" Amy countered. The door opened to reveal and frowning Karma.

"Are you really that mad at me?" Karma demanded.

"I don't know Karma," Amy answered, shaking her head and closing her laptop.

Karma crossed her arms. "Look, Amy, I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I just want you to be happy, you know? I guess I was pushing you a little or something, but I just don't want you to be doing all of this for nothing," Karma finished apologizing, falling onto Amy's bed next to the blonde.

"I know," Amy replied, her words coming out in the form of a sigh. Karma always had the best intentions going into things, but the results weren't always guaranteed from the beginning. "I just… maybe a secret boyfriend is too much for me to handle right now."

Karma nodded. "Okay, well, I'm not going to push you into something that you can't handle. But can we stop fighting all the time, please? It's getting exhausting," Karma admitted, frowning.

Amy gave an accidentally somewhat bitter laugh. "Couples fight sometimes."

Karma gave her a begging look and pleaded, "Come on, Amy, we can't go back now. I'm sorry this is awkward or weird, and maybe it was a stupid idea, but look at where we are now. We just… we can't go back. Everyone will hate us."

"I know," Amy answered, laying back against her pillow. "I'm just really stressed out lately. I'm not meant for the spotlight, and it's just a little overwhelming. I guess I'm just not very used to it yet." She really was trying to be a good sport about everything to Karma. She didn't want Karma to find out what was really, _really_ stressing Amy out.

"Also, I just want you to know that I'm sorry that our conversation topic lately has been either lesbians or Liam," Karma apologized. Honestly, Amy hadn't been expecting that one. She gave Karma a smile, and opened her mouth to say something back, but Karma's phone beeped suddenly. She held it up to her face and a smile formed on her face. "Ooh! It's from Liam!" Her eyes immediately met Amy's annoyed ones. "I'll text him back later," she decided.

Amy tilted her head.

"Alright, Amy, we need to have a movie night. I filled up my Netflix queue, so I've got plenty for us to choose from," Karma exclaimed, grabbing Amy's laptop and opening it up. Amy watched her with a small smile on her face as she logged out of Amy's Netflix and into her own.

As soon as a movie was playing, Karma clapped her hands to turn off the lights, and only the computer screen and the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling were visible. Amy felt Karma cuddle up against her, and Amy tilted her head so that it was resting against Karma's shoulder. Laying together like this again felt good, she had to admit. Amy he couldn't imagine being this close to anyone else. As these thoughts flowed through her mind, her heart began to race uncontrollably and her body tensed.

She quickly took a deep breath and let her body completely rest against her pillows and against Karma. She wasn't going to let the thought of consequences scare her from finding out who she really was, and she wasn't going to let it stop her from having a good night with Karma. They really hadn't hung out at all lately, and she wasn't going to ruin this moment.

Frankly, this moment felt way too good to ruin.

Karma couldn't stay the night, because Amy's mom was worried about what might "happen" if she did. So she left after their third movie, and Amy fell asleep alone in her bed, wrapped in blankets.

She woke up to Karma's phone call, and their morning went pretty much the same as it used to. Neither of them brought up the lesbian situation, and neither of them mentioned Liam. It almost felt like nothing had ever happened. Like it was just them again, and no drama.

"How's my favorite blonde?" Shane asked Amy, after she and Karma had split up to go to their separate morning classes.

"Okay," Amy answered, shrugging. "Karma and I made up last night, so that's good. We had a movie night."

"Aw, sounds fun. Are you feeling any better?" Shane asked, but Amy knew what question he really wanted to ask.

"A little," she answered weakly. "Getting there."

"I'm free to talk after school, if you would like to," he offered. Amy gave him the best smile that she could muster and nodded.

"Sure. Maybe we can grab coffee again," Amy suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. See you later!" he said, before turning down a different hallway. Amy sighed. What was she doing?

_I'm not a lesbian_, she told herself. But then she saw Karma talking to someone down a different hall, and the speed of her heart rate skyrocketed. What if she was actually a lesbian, and what if she had feelings for Karma?

It wasn't like it would be the end of the world if she was gay, obviously everyone already thought that she was a lesbian. But Karma thought that she wasn't, and if she found out that she was, she might get freaked out about pretending to date her. Actually, she would probably be disgusted with her or something. What if they weren't best friends anymore? What if everything they'd built up in their friendship for years and years were ruined?

Amy could not risk that. She had to be faking it. She wasn't going to lose Karma. And maybe that was just another reason to assume that she had feelings for her, but she wasn't going to let herself think that way anymore. She couldn't be gay, not if she wanted to stay best friends with Karma. She would keep faking it. She had to keep faking it. She had to fake it to herself, and it had to be utterly, completely fake.

The day passed all in one big blur, and then Amy met Shane at the same coffee shop as where they'd talked before. They made small talk about school for a few short minutes, but Amy sucked at small talk. Karma was always better at it than she was. When the conversation got downright awkward, Shane suddenly switched over to the topic of lesbians.

"So, Amy, have you figured anything out yet? There's no rush. You don't have to know right now. Sometimes it can take a while to learn who you really are," Shane assured her. Amy took a deep breath. Her conflicting feelings fought in her mind. What was it she'd decided this morning? She wasn't a lesbian. She couldn't be.

Somewhere, somehow, part of her mind was telling her that she was just lying to herself, but she ignored that thought. She was straight, just like she'd always been, and she was just faking it with Karma.

"Yes, I've figured it out."

"And?"

_You're a lesbian._

_No, you're not._

_Say that you are._

_But you aren't!_

"I'm not a lesbian."

* * *

**GASP! Amy what are you doing? -.-**

**Like it? Please review and let me know :) If that's not your thing, you're very welcome to PM me instead :) Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana :) Tweet me that you read this and I'll follow you back c:**

**Agh I'm tired. I might need a nap . Well, have a great day loves! Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the hiatus :P The next two chapters are more Amy confusion and trying to decide what to do and then the real stuff starts.**

**I'm too tired to edit this chapter so all mistakes are mine and there's probs a lot lol...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Faking It!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Amy met Shane's confused expression with a stern one. She didn't want him to fight her on this. She was allowed to be whoever she wanted, right? Which meant that if she wanted to be straight, she could.

"Amy…"

"Look, don't try to tell me that I'm wrong or something. You can't tell me what I'm not and what I am, Shane," Amy commanded, standing up from where they were sitting. She shook her head furiously.

"Amy, I just think that since you were so confused yesterday, you shouldn't be so quick to dismiss one or the other. You don't have to decide what you are yet. Hell, you don't ever have to label yourself at all," Shane told her.

Amy just shook her head again, turning and leaving the coffee shop.

And despite Shane's words, she did her best to dismiss any idea of her being a lesbian.

The next morning, Amy was late to the bus stop, so she ran to catch up with Karma, who was already sitting on the bench by the stop. When Amy was just around the corner from the bench, she peered around it and looked at Karma sitting on the bench. Her hair was just as perfect as always, and her skin was flawless.

Her face was knit into a look of concern, probably because Amy was late. That made a small smile quirk up onto Amy's face. She went around the corner and hurried to the bench. "Hey! Sorry I'm late, I woke up late."

"I was starting to get worried," Karma admitted.

"Well, I'm here now," Amy commented, smiling and taking a seat next to Karma.

"Where'd you hurry off to after school yesterday?" Karma wondered. Amy blinked and came up with a lie in about half a second.

"Had to pick something up from the store for my mom," she said in a rush, hoping that Karma didn't notice.

"Oh, okay," Karma answered, and while Amy was slightly relieved that Karma hadn't noticed her lie, she felt like as her best friend, Karma should have noticed it. It deflated her mood a bit. "Oh, don't wait up for me after school today. I have a date with Liam."

"A date?" Amy asked, hoping that her voice hadn't come out as annoyed as she suddenly felt.

"Well, he has to stay after school to finish art project, and I'm going to stay with him," Karma answered.

"Okay, well have fun," Amy commented, her throat tight. The bus suddenly pulled up, and she hurried to get on before Karma could question any of her weird behavior.

Despite the previous day, the minute she got to school and Karma gave her a goodbye kiss on the cheek before going off with Liam, Amy went straight to Shane. He was at his locker, and she leaned against the locker next to his. "What's up with you?" he asked, probably noticing her likely depressed expression.

"Karma has a 'date' with Liam after school," Amy admitted, sighing heavily. Shane gave her a pointed look.

"Amy, have you ever realized how much your mood seems to depend on Karma?" Shane asked her pointedly. "You two makeup, and you get so much happier. She does or says one thing that makes you feel like she doesn't care, and you get utterly depressed."

Amy glared at him. "She's my best friend, and until a few days ago, she was my only friend."

Shane just sighed. "I have to go to class. See you later, Amy."

Amy furrowed her eyebrows as Shane walked off. She turned her head and saw Karma talking to someone down the hallway. She was always talking to someone. It was probably part of the fact that she wanted everyone to know and love her. Amy tilted her head as she watched Karma's expression. She wore a wide smile as she spoke to the girl she was talking to. Amy wondered briefly if the smile Karma gave _her_ was the same one as she gave to everyone she was trying to get to like her.

_Of course it's not, Amy. Karma might care what people think more than she should, but she really is your best friend._

Amy sighed. Shane was right. Her entire mood depended on what Karma was doing or saying. She was way too dependent, and it was probably pathetic. In fact, Shane probably thought that she was super pathetic.

"Um, Amy?" a voice asked all of the sudden. Amy turned to see Oliver standing next to her. Her eyes widened in alarm. "Can we talk for a second?"

"Actually, I really need to go," Amy tried, turning and starting to walk away.

"Can't I just ask what the other day was about?" Oliver asked, his voice hushed. "You're a lesbian, aren't you?"

"The other day _never happened_," Amy told him firmly. "So forget about it."

_You're a lesbian, aren't you?_

_Yes._

Amy went through her first couple of class periods feeling oddly nervous. Then for lunch, instead of meeting up with Karma like normal, we went up to the roof. She needed to be alone for a few minutes. Taking a deep breath, she look down at everyone eating outside for lunch. Her crazy school, where being different made you cool. She had to admit that it was a pretty good school. But even here, she couldn't admit to herself what made her different.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm a lesbian."

"Finally," Shane's voice said suddenly, from behind her. Amy opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder. "Sorry, I saw you come up here. Had to make sure that you weren't planning on jumping."

Amy rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the roof. Shane came and sat next to her. "It's okay, you know."

"I know," Amy answered. "I know that there's nothing wrong with being gay. But there is something that isn't okay."

Shane gave her an inquiring look.

"I'm pretty sure that I really do love Karma," Amy whispered. "But I can't tell her."

They were both silent for a few minutes. "Well, if she really is your best friend, then she won't care."

"She'll think I'm creepy or gross or something for fake dating her," Amy insisted, shaking her head.

"Didn't you say that she made you do that?" Shane asked pointedly.

"I can't tell her," Amy insisted, ignoring the guy's question. She kept her eyes at the people on the ground, until she caught sight of Karma. She was eating with Liam. No surprise there. She didn't even seem to be concerned that Amy wasn't down there with her. Amy heaved a heavy sigh. "There's no way that she's a lesbian."

"You don't know that," Shane argued.

Amy gave a small bitter laugh. "Do you see her? She'd too obsessed with him to even notice that I'm not down there."

"Don't take that too hard, Amy. You can't help what she feels or doesn't feel. You just have to try to move on," Shane told her, as if contradicting his previous statement.

"Yeah," Amy muttered, sighing again and tilting her head she look down at Karma. She was wearing a different smile than when she was smiling at that girl earlier. "Does she ever smile at me like that?"

"Yes," Shane answered honestly.

Amy gave him a curious look. "Really?"

"Yep. I saw her smile at you like that at homecoming, when you two were dancing,"

"You mean during the fraction of time that she wasn't staring at Liam?" Amy asked bitterly. "Ugh, my jealousy is completely pathetic."

"Maybe a little," Shane agreed, chuckling. Amy glared at him, but then she laughed a little too.

"You know, Shane, you're a pretty good friend," Amy told him, giving him a grateful smile.

"Well, I try," he said, winking at her playfully. Amy laughed and rolled her eyes. She looked down at Karma again, but found that she wasn't with Liam anymore.

"Where'd she go?" Amy asked, looking around below her. A few seconds later, she heard the door to the roof open behind her. She and Shane both turned around on the edge of the roof to see Karma walking nervously toward them. Amy thought it was cute how she was scared of heights.

"I saw you guys up here, and I wanted to make sure everything was okay," Karma admitted, looking between them.

"I better get going actually," Shane said, hopping up. Amy glared at him, but he just left the roof all together.

"What were you doing up here with Shane?" Karma wondered, sitting down next to her, but not bringing her legs over the edge. She was too scared for that, Amy knew.

"We were just talking."

"What about?" Karma wondered, her eyes giving Amy a suspicious look.

"Just stuff," Amy answered, shrugging it off.

"Are you okay? You've been acting kind of weird lately," Karma said, something like worry coming through in her voice.

"I'm surprised you noticed," Amy muttered.

"Uh, what's that supposed to mean?' Karma demanded, crossing her arms.

Amy just shook her head and stood up. "I should probably start to my next class. Lunch is almost over."

"Amy!" Karma exclaimed. "I'm sorry if I did something to make you mad!"

"You didn't," Amy lied, holding back what felt like a sob that wanted to come out. "I'm just not feeling good, okay?"

"Well don't take it out on me," Karma said, frowning.

Amy frowned as well. "I'm sorry, Karma. I just… I need to go."

Amy could feel Karma's eyes on her as she headed to the door and down the stairs off of the roof. On one hand, she felt horrible for not talking about her problems with her best friend, and on the other, she knew that she couldn't really talk about Karma with Karma.

She took deep breath and shook her head. How was she supposed to fake being in a relationship with the girl that she was actually in love with, who happened to also be her best friend who knew almost everything about her, while that girl was also in a real relationship with the coolest guy in school?

Something in the back of her head told her that she had to stop it. She had to end the fake relationship.

* * *

**Who thinks that Amy is going to end the fake relationship next chapter?**

**Please review! Also please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana! Tweet me that you read this and I'll follow you back!**

**Goodnight loves!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the late update!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Faking It!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

The next day, Amy woke up with a strange determination that she wasn't used to. Today was the day that she was going to fake break up with Karma. And by fake break up, she meant end their fake relationship. So maybe it was actually a real break up, but not of a real relationship…

Nonetheless, she felt very determined and ready. She knew exactly what to say to her best friend. Karma would understand only half of the reason that Amy felt the need to end this. She was going to end up leaving some loose ends, but maybe Karma would over look them. Like, for example, what they were both going to do about their parents realizing that they broke up and were now into guys.

Well, at least, that Karma was into guys. Everyone would just continue to wonder why Amy's life was solely spent with her best friend and why she never ever seemed to have a boyfriend. Or maybe they'd all think she was a lesbian and she could just not say one way or another. Or perhaps, eventually, she would have to admit to everyone what she really was a lesbian. She truly was afraid of how Karma would react to such news, though, and her best friend's opinion meant the world to her.

Amy took a deep breath, looking at herself in the mirror, and practiced what she would say to Karma one more time, "Karma, I really don't think this is going to work. Keeping up a fake relationship isn't something I'm good at. If we break up, you can just say you're bi and you can have Liam and then you'll still be popular. And I really don't care about being popular at all. It's a win-win for everyone. I'm really sorry."

There was an incredibly loud knocking on the bathroom door. "Amy! Quit hogging the bathroom!"

Amy rolled her eyes at Lauren, and unlocked the door. She opened it and walked swiftly past Lauren, saying, "It's all yours."

Then she grabbed her stuff and headed for the bus stop. When she arrived, she was surprised to see that Karma wasn't there. She pulled out her phone and texted her best friend.

**To Karma- Where are you? I have to talk to you!**

She got no answer, and Karma didn't get to the bus stop at all. The bus came and picked up a lonely Amy, who sat in their seat all alone. She got to school and finally received a text message from Karma.

**From Karma- Omg I'm so sorry! I forgot to tell you that I'm coming in late today! Doctor's appointment :/ I'll be back for lunch! Don't go hiding on the roof again! =)**

Amy sighed. Looks like they were going to have their conversation during lunch. But where?

Amy spent half of her day stressing about what she was going to say to Karma, and wondering if she even should go through with it. Karma might hate her if she was the reason that their popularity disappeared. But it wasn't like Liam would just stop liking Karma if she wasn't crazy popular all of the sudden. Right? He was cooler than that, and if he wasn't, then he didn't deserve Karma anyway.

_Nope, he doesn't deserve her anyway. He's a man-slut and I hate his guts. I deserve Karma much more than him._

And be as that may, Amy realized, she couldn't have Karma, and he could. She just wished that she could at least like a guy that loved her for her, and not because she was a hot lesbian. Of course, though, she just _had_ to like the hottest guy in school who hooked up with random girls all the time.

It was enough to put Amy in a bad mood.

As lunch approached though, her bad mood about Liam turned into insane nerves about stalking to Karma. She replayed the words over and over again in her head.

_Karma, I really don't think this is going to work. Keeping up a fake relationship isn't something I'm good at. If we break up, you can just say you're bi and you can have Liam and then you'll still be popular. And I really don't care about being popular at all. It's a win-win for everyone. I'm really sorry._

Soon, Amy found herself making her way to where she and Karma usually had lunch. Even though they were insanely popular, people let them eat with just the two of them, usually, except for when Karma decided to eat with Liam, like the previous day.

Karma was already there, her lunch already open. Her darker hair fell in waves over her shoulders, and her light skin was glowing with beauty. Amy took a deep breath, and started toward her.

"Karma—" she started.

"Wait, me first," Karma exclaimed, looking up at Amy as she sat down. "So I _know_ that we hate high school parties, but Liam loves them. And I _know_ that you don't like Liam, but it's Shane's party and I know you're friends with him and you can totally ditch me to hang out with him if you want, I would so not blame you, but I'm not going to the party if you're not going."

Amy blinked. Another party? Wasn't a party what got them in this mess anyway? The back of her mind reminded her that she was about to have a serious conversation with her best friend. "Karma, I can't—"

"Please," Karma begged, pouting and batting her eyelashes at Amy. Amy found herself stuck. She really, really needed to tell Karma that she couldn't do this anymore. But the weird, selfish side of her begged to stay in this fake relationship. She would get to kiss Karma, and even if Karma was faking feelings, you couldn't really fake a kiss. A kiss was a kiss.

The other side of Amy was reminding her that she would only get hurt if she continued to fake a relationship with Karma. Karma couldn't ever love her like she loved Karma, Amy was pretty sure of that much. "Sure," Amy said, involuntary, giving in to temptation. She was going to another party with Karma. She was still faking it. Sighing inaudibly, Amy took out her lunch and started eating it.

"Thank you so much!" Karma exclaimed, grinning. "So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"U-uh nothing," Amy lied, shrugging. "It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does," Karma argued.

Amy wracked her brain for something to say that didn't sound like gibberish. "I-I just wanted to know if you're going to be my plus one to my mom's wedding in a couple of weeks."

Karma grinned. "Of course I am, silly! Why wouldn't I be?"

Amy forced a grin. "Just checking! I wanted to make sure that you hadn't forgotten. I'm going to need someone there to keep me sane, and I think you're the only one who can do that."

Karma smiled proudly. "Duh!"

Amy laughed, shaking her head and smiling. Karma really could make her happy, even when she felt utterly lost and confused. She just wished so badly that she could talk to her best friend about this problem she was having. But unfortunately, the best friend was the one involved in the problem.

"Hey you two!" Shane greeted, coming up to where they were sitting. "Are you two coming to my party this weekend?"

Amy looked up at him and forced a smile. "Yep, we'll be there."

Shane gave her a pointed look that said something like "What the hell are you going to do?", but she ignored it.

He smiled, nodded, and walked off. "What was that about?" Karma asked.

"What?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You were like giving each other concerned looks. What's it about?" Karma asked.

"What? Nothing. He just knows that I hate parties," Amy lied, shrugging. Karma gave her a suspicious look, but didn't question her further. They had nothing without trust, right?

Well, too bad Amy was basically ruining Karma's trust in her. Eventually, she would find out everything and Amy's life would be completely ruined. All she was doing right now was delaying an inevitable ending. She wanted to savor the way life was right now. The only part of her life she wanted to change right now was that she wanted to be in a _real_ relationship with Karma.

"Hey you two," Liam suddenly said, approaching them. "Amy, do you mind if I steal your girlfriend for a few?"

Amy tried not to snort at the irony of the statement. She opened her mouth to say something in response, although she had no idea what she planned to say, but Karma spoke first.

"I was just done eating anyway," Karma piped up, slipping the last of her lunch back into her paper bag and jumping up. "I'll see you after school, Amy, love you!"

"Yep, love you too," Amy agreed, nodding. As soon as they were gone, she sighed and put her own lunch away. She wasn't hungry anymore. And just like that, she was in a bad mood. Why did Karma have the ability to do this to her?

Suddenly, Oliver sat in front of her. "So, do you think we can talk yet?"

"Talk about what, Oliver?" Amy asked pointedly, hoping he'd get the message. They weren't ever going to speak of that _thing_ ever again.

"You know what," he said. "Look, I just really like you, and I have for a while, and you kiss—"

"Shut up!" Amy snapped. "Okay yes I did, and I was a mess, and it didn't mean anything to me and I am really sorry for doing that to you. I really just… I can't and—"

"Alright, I got it," Oliver said, slightly deflated. "Don't worry, I won't bother you anymore." He got up and left, and Amy couldn't help but feel a little bad.

"What's that about?" Shane asked suddenly, sitting where Oliver had been sitting.

"Oh my gosh, can people just leave me alone for a little while?" Amy exclaimed, jumping up, grabbing her stuff and storming off.

Alright so it was pretty much confirmed by now that she was officially losing her mind.

* * *

**Like? Please review or PM me! Also follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana :) Tweet me that you read this and I'll follow you back!**

**I'm extremely tired, so not time for pleasantries down here :( Goodnight lovelies! Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry loves, but I have to tell you that this chapter will mark the end of this story. As you have noticed, I haven't updated this story as often as my others. This chapter was not intended to be the last, but it will have to be. The funny thing about Fanfiction is that when you post a story, you're basically posting the beginning of something that you're still planning. At least, if you don't have the whole thing planned out, which I don't. It's just like when an author starts a book - sometimes the story ends up something that you didn't want it, or you decide that you can't continue. It's like crumbling up a bad idea and tossing it in the garbage. I'm not going to take this story down, of course. I am sorry for having to end it, but I'm getting busier and busier as the days pass, and I don't really even _want_ to write this anymore. I know it's sad, and I know that some of you may be upset by this. I do apologize. :(**

**However, so that this story doesn't end in a completely bad note, I added a bit to the end of this chapter to end the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Faking It.**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW this last chapter...**

* * *

Amy was not in a good place. Shane's party was tonight, and she was in shambles. Karma was expecting her to go, and really, so was the rest of the school. She had said she was going, after all. But that was before she felt like her head was going to explode. She had so many feelings jumbled around in her head.

And she was done with it.

She was done with this insanity.

She had to tell Karma. Not face to face, though. She knew that would be the right thing, to tell her best friend about her sexuality, and her feelings toward her, face to face. But Amy knew that it would never happen. She wouldn't be able to. Any time that she tried, Karma's expectant eyes would stop her. The perfect curve of her chin, the rosy color of her cheeks. They would scream at Amy to stop what she was doing. And Amy knew that she shouldn't stop. She had to tell Karma.

That's why, an hour before Shane's party, she found herself lifting her phone to her ear as she used speed dial one to call her best friend, her fake girlfriend. It was time to tell Karma. She knew that she would lose her, the one person in the world that she loved. But Amy had to do what was right, and it wasn't right to pretend to date someone who she actually loved. Not when that person didn't love her back.

As the phone rang, Shane suddenly came into Amy's room. Amy had completely forgot that he said he'd come over before the party to make sure that she wasn't having a breakdown. "Hey," he said timidly as he looked on Amy's face with concern. "Who are you calling?"

"Karma. I have to tell—" Amy cut off abruptly when Karma answered the phone.

"Hey, Amy, what's up?" she asked, her voice sweet and casual.

"Karma, I have to tell you something," Amy said, trying not to start crying while she spoke.

"Sure, but hey, can it wait? Maybe until like after the party? I told Liam that I'd head over to Shane's early to help him set up the sound system and stuff. I have to leave like… now," Karma told her.

"Karma, I really think—"

"Sorry, Amy! You'll have my full attention after the party, okay? See you in an hour!"

The line ended, and Amy let out a scream of frustration as she hurled her phone onto her bed. For once, she was going to do the right thing, and Karma ruined it.

"Whoa there, tiger," Shane said, widening his eyes. "Calm down. Just tell her after the party."

"Shane, this is driving me insane. I'm not going to your party," Amy said, her teeth clenched.

"You have to now, everyone is expecting you," Shane reminded her, his voice quiet.

"Karma will be there; no one will notice if I'm not with her," Amy insisted.

"Of course they will! You and Karma are like a package deal! If one of you is going to be there, both of you are going to be there. That's how everyone sees you two," Shane explained.

"Well then the precious public is going to be royally disappointed when I don't show. Oh, and when Karma and I are suddenly not together on Monday after I tell her the truth," Amy grumbled.

"Look, you are completely right to tell her, but she won't listen until after the party. You might as well enjoy your last night of your fake relationship, right?" Shane tried.

"She's going to spend it with Liam," Amy muttered.

"To hell with her, and to hell with Liam! You can be my plus one," Shane joked, giving Amy a smile, probably to try to get her to stop being such a drama queen.

"Ugh," Amy grumbled. "Fine. Can you find me something to wear?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Shane joked, rushing to her closet.

After a few minutes of him digging through her stuff, he seemed to decide that she had nothing party suitable, and came up with the brilliant idea to sneak into Lauren's room and steal something of hers.

Amy laid on her bed, staring at the stars on her ceiling and trying to block out the thought of what would happen tonight. She tried to focus on anything else. Then, of course, Shane rushed back into the room with a glittering red dress. Amy's eyebrow immediately shot up. "What is that?" she demanded.

"Your party dress," he answered, grinning.

"That's Lauren's dress," Amy corrected.

"I know. She's so tiny, I had to find one of the long dresses so that it would be normal length on you. Trust me, this dress is exactly what you need, Amy. Karma will be impressed by you actually seeming into the party, and therefore, she won't just ditch you for Liam."

"How do you figure that?" Amy demanded, taking the dress from her friend.

"Just put it on, okay? Lauren doesn't have to know. I didn't invite her to the party anyway. She's going to be at her boyfriend's all night," Shane promised. Amy huffed, and then she found herself slipping into her closet to change into the dress. Ironic, since she was coming out of a figurative closet to her best friend later that night.

At least she would look pretty when she did.

At least she would have something once she'd lost everything.

"Oh my gosh! You look beautiful!" Shane exclaimed. "Alright, ready to go then? I can't be late to my own party, and you have to be there before everyone else gets there, or they'll wonder why Karma came early without you."

Amy stifled the urge to sigh as she followed Shane out of her own house. She got in his car and he drove them both over to his house, where Liam's car could be seen in the driveway.

Once inside, Amy saw that no one was really here yet. Aside from Liam and Karma, who had probably just ended a make out session when they came to the entrance hall of the house to see Shane and Amy. "Wow, Amy, you look amazing," Karma stated, sounding impressed just as Shane said she would.

"Thanks," Amy returned, giving a half smile to her fake girlfriend.

Shane went off to talk to Liam, and Karma stepped closer to Amy. "I thought you weren't interested in this party? Why did you dress all up?"

Amy shrugged, not sure what excuse to pull out of her ass. "It felt good to steal something from Lauren, anyway," was what she went with. Karma smiled at that.

"Well good to know that you won't be bored the whole time then," Karma said, smiling. "Did Shane drive you here?"

"Yeah, he was at my place," Amy answered.

"You know he's gay right?" Karma asked, lowering her voice a bit. Amy visibly rolled her eyes.

"Yes I know, Karma. Shane's just a friend, obviously," Amy snapped, trying not to sound too harsh.

"Alright, I was just making sure. You two have just been hanging out a lot lately," Karma stated.

"I'm surprised you noticed," Amy muttered, hoping that Karma couldn't hear her.

"What?" Karma asked, the sound of her voice telling Amy that she'd half heard the annoyed comment.

"Nothing," Amy insisted. "I need a drink."

Amy did her best not to get more than tipsy during the party. After all, she needed to have a serious discussion with Karma after the party, and drunkenness could easily turn that serious conversation into something laughably pathetic.

Despite her initial anger about Karma wanting to hang out with Liam, Amy spent most of the party avoiding Karma. She hung out with Shane or random groups of people, drinking her drinks as slowly as possible. She danced some, and tried to let loose. But frankly, she wasn't that type of person. She couldn't just let loose, especially not tonight.

The party came to a pretty abrupt end when cops decided to show up. Apparently, a neighbor had called the police about the noise. Shane got a strict warning from said cops, but no one got in any serious trouble. Nonetheless, the last four people at the house were Shane, Liam, Karma and Amy. No surprise there, considering that Karma and Amy both seemed too have gotten rides to the place.

And since their rides were separate, and Amy was in no way going to get in a car with Liam and Karma, she decided that the best time to talk to Karma would be here at Shane's house. So she interrupted a conversation between Karma and her not so secret lover. "Karma, can I talk to you please?"

They went into the guest bedroom, which Shane had shown Amy previously. He had said that if she needed to go somewhere quiet, that was where she could go. Amy really appreciated how much Shane seemed to care about her wellbeing. She was going to need a friend like that after she lost Karma. Which was undoubtedly about to happen. "What's up?" Karma asked. "Is this what you wanted to talk to me about before the party?"

"Yes," Amy answered, wishing that she didn't have to do this in person. "You might want to sit down."

They both sat down on the guest bed, and Amy made sure that there was distance in between them. "Is something wrong?" Karma asked, worry slipping into her voice.

"Kind of," Amy said quietly. "I've been lying to you."

"About what?" Karma asked, not being very patient. Amy took a deep breath.

"Karma… I have a problem," Amy forced out. "When… when we started this charade, that's all it was. Just something fake. But… Karma, I think I'm a lesbian."

"What?" Karma asked, sounding absolutely shocked.

"Actually, I _know_ I'm a lesbian. Shane's been helping me… accept it, I guess," Amy admitted, her voice still quiet.

"You're really a lesbian?" Karma asked, not sounding as disgusted as Amy had imagined she would sound. Wait until she heard the bet part.

"That's not the problem, though," Amy admitted. "Karma, since we pretended to start dating each other… I've developed feelings for you that I can't control."

"Wait a minute here," Karma said, preventing Amy from continuing. "You're drunk. You don't know what—"

"I'm _not_ drunk," Amy snapped. "And I know exactly what I'm saying. Karma, I've been wanting to tell you this for a while, but I just couldn't figure out how. I completely understand if you're upset."

"Amy… you have _feelings_ for me?" Karma asked, her voice full of dread.

"That's what I said," Amy confirmed. Karma stood up from the bed slowly.

"You've _had_ feelings for me, and you still faked being my girlfriend?" she asked. Amy sighed, and the tears that had been threatening her all day finally slipped out of her eyes.

"Karma—"

"No. No. I… I need to go," Karma muttered, grabbing her bag and turning on her heels. She was out of the room in a second, and Amy was left in tears. She fell backwards onto the bed, crying and sobbing.

At some point, she fell into a strangely peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next day, Amy was scared to even leave her house. She didn't want to face Karma and face the consequences of her feelings... she just couldn't. She didn't want to get weird looks from her best friend.

However, when Amy got to school the next morning, she was immediately approached by Karma.

"Amy, we need to talk."

"Didn't we talk last night?" Amy asked, crossing her arms over her chest, as if it would protect her somehow, from some unknown enemy.

"I did a lot of thinking and... maybe we could try this," Karma said quietly.

"Try what?" Amy asked, her voice careful.

Karma looked a little uncomfortable. "Look, all I know is that you make me happiest in this world. I know we're best friends, but... I think this could work. I mean, like _us_ together. Not faking it, though."

"Really?" Amy asked, chewing her tongue.

"Maybe we can just try it."

"Okay."

Karma grabbed Amy in a sudden hug, and the blonde really appreciated it. Whether she and Karma worked out together or not, this had gone much better than she thought it would.

Whether or not they worked out together, she knew now that they would always at least be best friends. That was for sure.

* * *

**The part under the line is what I added to end it. I know it wasn't an epic ending, but I just can't write this anymore. I'm so sorry to disappoint you lovely readers.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story while it did last, though. I hope you all might follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana. That way, if I post anymore Karmy stories, you'll know about them.**

**Faking It starts up again Sept 23rd :)**

**Thank you all for reading. Love you all :) Have a great night :)**


End file.
